obversefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Archive
Launched in March 2016 from Obverse Books, The Black Archive is a series of book-length looks at single Doctor Who stories from 1963 to the present day. Each title is a twenty to forty thousand word study of a single televised Doctor Who story, drawing on all eras of the series' history. The Black Archive has a sister series, The Silver Archive, which looks at shows other than Doctor Who. Publications * The Black Archive #1: Rose by Jon Arnold (March 2016) * The Black Archive #2: The Massacre by James Cooray Smith (March 2016) * The Black Archive #3: The Ambassadors of Death by L M Myles (March 2016) * The Black Archive #4: Dark Water / Death in Heaven by Philip Purser-Hallard (March 2016) * The Black Archive #5: Image of the Fendahl by Simon Bucher-Jones (May 2016) * The Black Archive #6: Ghost Light by Jonathan Dennis (July 2016) * The Black Archive #7: The Mind Robber by Andrew Hickey (September 2016) * The Black Archive #8: Black Orchid by Ian Millsted (November 2016) * The Black Archive #9: The God Complex by Paul Driscoll (January 2017) * The Black Archive #10: Scream of the Shalka by Jon Arnold (March 2017) * The Black Archive #11: The Evil of the Daleks by Simon Guerrier (May 2017) * The Black Archive #12: Pyramids of Mars by Kate Orman (July 2017) * The Black Archive #13: Human Nature / The Family of Blood by Naomi Jacobs and Philip Purser-Hallard (September 2017) * The Black Archive #14: The Ultimate Foe by James Cooray Smith (November 2017) * The Black Archive #15: Full Circle by John Toon (January 2018) * The Black Archive #16: Carnival of Monsters by Ian Potter (February 2018) * The Black Archive #17: The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit by Simon Bucher-Jones (March 2018) * The Black Archive #18: Marco Polo by Dene October (April 2018) * The Black Archive #19: The Eleventh Hour by Jon Arnold (May 2018) * The Black Archive #20: Face the Raven by Sarah Groenewegen (June 2018) * The Black Archive #21: Heaven Sent by Kara Dennison (July 2018) * The Black Archive #22: Hell Bent by Alyssa Franke (August 2018) * The Black Archive #23: The Curse of Fenric by Una McCormack (September 2018) * The Black Archive #24: The Time Warrior by Matthew Kilburn (October 2018) * The Black Archive #25: Doctor Who (1996) by Paul Driscoll (November 2018) * The Black Archive #26: The Dæmons by Matt Barber (December 2018) * The Black Archive #27: The Face of Evil by Thomas Rodebaugh (January 2019) * The Black Archive #28: Love & Monsters by Niki Haringsma (February 2019) * The Black Archive #29: Warriors’ Gate by Frank Collins (March 2019) * The Black Archive #30: Dalek Invasion of Earth ''by Jonathan Morris (April 2019) * ''The Black Archive #31: The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon by John Toon (May 2019) * The Black Archive #32: The Romans by Jacob Edwards (June 2019) * The Black Archive #33: Horror of Fang Rock by Matthew Guerrieri (July 2019) * The Black Archive #34: Battlefield ''by Philip Purser-Hallard (August 2019)' '''